Hana Moku
Hana is a citizen in the city which was under Scorpius’ protection and apart of the roleplay featured in Newly Despaired: Disaster City. Hana does not have an ultimate talent, but instead looks up to her brother, who does have a talent, and due to that is similar in a few ways. She likes drawing, and is particularly fond of drawing cats and other 4-legged animals. She proved to be the master of hiding during the Disaster City incident, and initially comes across as a kind person who needs to look at one first before they're okay in her book. History Early Life Hana was born to two unnamed parents a while after they started mistreating her brother Tichiga Moku. She didn’t understand or know of this mistreatment, because her parents always treated her as a normal girl, as she didn’t have Tichiga’s condition. Hana was only 3 at the time when Tichiga decided that he had had enough with his parents. Not wanting to go without her, he asked an unassuming Hana to go with him, who, after a bit of convincing, agreed. Hana quickly packed what she thought she’d need, with some advice from Tichiga, and dashed off without a trace. Hana’s preschool was near Tichiga’s, so he was able to pick her up after going to Ms. Hanisawa for help. She had sympathized with the poor Tichiga, and she later adopted the two. Life with Ms. Hanisawa Hana’s new mom was very kind to the two, and Hana loved seeing her brother so happy. She started growing into a young child, and as an older kid she discovered her love for art, specifically drawing. She also liked to run, swim, and other physical activities that didn’t involve strength tests. The War Although Hana didn’t know it, Tichiga’s joining Scorpius made her family Scorpius-affiliated. Tichiga didn’t want her to worry, so he updated Ms. Hanisawa on anything about the war, but only told Hana about the conflict and lied about how close it was to prevent sending her into a frenzied panic. The Party That Changed Everything Hana was one of the twelve who went to the party in the apartments when the Arc lifted off. Hana went because she wanted to meet more people around the city she was in, and also wanted to catch the Arc lifting off in time. However, all was not well. The sudden invasion of the city sent Hana into a frenzied panic, as she rushed to try to hide from the newly-emerged Sentinels. While in the party room, A very shady man with two curled knives almost noticed her, but instead left to investigate a smell of blood. Hana soon after escaped with the help of Akihiko Kimura and Komaru Naegi, but not before being blasted by a spider sentinel’s grenade. Despite having severe bruises, Hana struggled through and made the desparate trek towards the book store with an unconscious Komaru, saving both of their lives. With Megumi Shimizu's help, Hana was patched up, and she was laid to rest on the sofa on the book store’s second floor. After a bit of conversation with Akihiko about human emotions, she encouraged him to go talk to everyone and get to know them, to make them seem less alien. The attack wasn’t over, however, as a patrolling Sentinel soon entered to look for survivors. Having heard the abrupt silence of the commotion downstairs, Hana quickly hid behind the sofa, and narrowly escaped detection, as Komaru quickly dispatched of the robot. Hana scolded Komaru for almost getting herself killed, but still felt grateful that Komaru came to help. Resources Hana was one of the few to volunteer to grab resources. She paired up with Chibi Anno to go grab food, using her brick as a weapon. On her way there, she tried to help Komaru and Akihiko with taking out Sentinels by throwing her brick, but she got shot in the shoulder in the process. Now with a new shoulder wound, she quickly grabbed some food with the desperate Chibi and booked it back to the book store. Her shock when seeing Akihiko stabbed through the chest was immeasurable. She was also worried when thinking about how their attacker (The Reaper) - the same man that almost noticed her on Day 1 - might have realized where they were hiding. Mad Dash from the City Hana was sad for the deaths of Hiyoko Saionji, Ksunami Nikusho, and Angie Yonaga, but she had no time to express any sorrow, as she had to duck and run from the invading Orion forces. The appearance of the Scorpius forces scared her a bit, but she used the opportunity to make a run for it as Komaru stood behind to hold off the man, now going by the name “The Reaper”. She talked a bit about her origins while walking, as it slipped from her mouth when she was worrying. She didn’t want to have to see the Scorpius soldier Haru Yaki die, but knew he probably wasn’t going to make it anyways, and was still grateful to have a direction to head in. The encounter with Vernon Steele left her shaken up, but she at least knew who to watch out for. Capture Hana had quickly traveled inside the Scorpius base and the airship when Akihiko and Komaru tried to hold off the Reaper. She was overall nervous throughout, and opposed Chibi’s idea of trying to attack the Reaper, saying it could get him killed. She had rushed to the chamber of the airship during Komaru and the Reaper’s one-on-one on the roof, and helped to get Akihiko out to help her, not knowing it would get him killed. She also got Chibi unstuck when he tried to climb out too, but his tail got stuck. After the fight, Hana resisted the urge to feel sad, knowing Aki wouldn’t have wanted it. She also showed everyone her unfinished drawing of the survivors. As she observed the dreadful sight of the now-overtaken Scorpius base, she realized that they were all going to be captured, and hoped that they could endure the hard times to come. Hana is currently residing in the prison there. After being captured, she fell into great despair and cried for her friends and family daily. Appearance Hana is a young, average girl, that has a slightly lighter version of Tichiga’s skin and hair color, but shares his green eyes. She wears her long hair in a ponytail. Hana sports a typical purple and white girls’ school uniform, as well as black tights and red sneakers. Personality Hana Moku is similar to her brother, but a bit more cautious. She judges people at first when meeting them, and checks to see if they’re trustworthy or not. She’ll try to stay away to anyone she deems “not friendly”. Other than that, Hana will warm up to one easily and try to help with most things. However, she doesn’t help anyone she sees, like her brother Tichiga. Two things she loves to do is exercise and draw. He’s definitely not ultimate-level in anything, but she’d rather give the credit to someone else anyways. She also tends to have some weird quirks, but these can go away in a serious situation. Overall a cautious fellow who’s friendly if you seem right to her. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother and Father Hana had a relatively fine relationship with her parents, but then immediately thought bad of them when she learned of Tichiga’s mistreatment. She tries to forgive them now that she’s older, but she finds it hard to. Ms. Hanisawa Due to Ms. Hanisawa becoming Hana’s new mom, she had a bit of an issue deciding which mom she liked better. In the end, she realized both mothers were equally good and she shared a similar level of affection to both of them. However, she slightly appreciated Ms. Hanisawa more due to her doing what’s best for Tichiga. Tichiga Moku Hana and Tichiga loved each other very much, because they were the only biological family they had. Hana would always help Tichiga in what he did, and would be very proud of his determination and accomplishments. Only sometimes was she jealous of her brother’s superior intelligence, but she soon would remind herself that Tichiga is an Ultimate anyways, and shouldn’t be treated differently than other kids just for being smarter. Disaster City Cast: Komaru Naegi At first, Hana couldn’t gauge whether Komaru was trustworthy or not, but that soon changed when she learned of her brother also being an Ultimate, something they had in common. During the invasion, Hana and Komaru saved each others’ lives, both on the same day, expressing friendship. Hana was also deeply worried for Komaru when she stayed behind to hold off The Reaper. Mei Shiyuri Seeing Mei Shiyuri’s initial discomfort at the loud noise of the party, Hana suggested she cover her ears to drown out the noise. She was quite interested by her being so young, but she didn’t question it further in the chaos of the Orion invasion. Hana cares for Mei quite a bit, and doesn’t want to see her caught up in dangerous situations. Chibi Anno Like Mei, Hana was interested at Chibi’s short stature, but was friendly with him nonetheless. She accompanied him on the way to the restaurant, and helped him get supplies back to the book store. She also admired his kindness and how he calls everyone his friend. Megumi Shimizu Hana was thankful when Megumi was willing to heal her wounds. The two are on good terms, and Hana considers Megumi a friend. Rantaro Amami Rantaro Amami came of great aid when investigating the fallen Sentinel that Komaru had downed. Hana appreciated his help in investigating, and wished she could talk to him a bit more later. Akihiko Kimura Hana wasn’t very intimidated by Akihiko’s tall structure, but rather interested. While talking to him about human emotions, Hana suggested he should talk to the others to get to know them so that the would seem less alien to him. She was very concerned and worried when Akihiko was stabbed, and prayed for his safety. She was extremely sad when he died, but didn’t cry, knowing Aki would have wanted her to press on and live for him. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Andromeda (Mentioned) * Newly Despaired: Disaster City Trivia * Like Tichiga, Hana’s biological mother is from Brazil. * Hana’s dislike of styrofoam comes from Tichiga’s dislike of it. * Hana’s favorite animal to draw is a cat. * Hana’s birthday, May 2nd, is Brothers and Sisters Day. * Hana is the first female to be played by Lucas. She's also the first talentless character. Category:Characters 2 Category:Second Timeline Category:DR:ND Disaster City